La Po'ino (episode)
La Po'ino (Doomsday) is the 13th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 106th episode in the series. Synopsis A patient transfer to Oahu goes horribly wrong when McGarrett and Joe White are attacked by coordinated attackers. Five-0 investigates and finds out that the patient has a deadly strain of bird flu and that, with him kidnapped, a worldwide pandemic could occur. Plot Notes * After the test case is found in the locked office after the infected bees attack, a lab suited man enters and checks his neck for a pulse; however, pulses cannot be detected through rubber gloves. * Steve and Joe's SUV is hit by a wrecking ball to stop the protective motorcade from Hickam Air Force Base to Tripler Army Medical Center. * Steve knows how to ride a motorcycle. * Depending upon how fine the particulates are for the virus, the filter on the respirators may not be effective in preventing someone from being exposed. Deaths Quotes Steve McGarrett: So, Joe, who's the guy? Joe White: Mitch Lange. Emergency management specialist with the Air Force. He spent the last six weeks in Manila fighting an outbreak of a new strain of bird flu classified H5N4. The CDC says it has an 85% mortality rate. Mr. Lange is the first American to contract it. Steve McGarrett: Lucky us, huh? Joe White: Yeah. So let's get him to Tripler, and the Loco Moco's on me. Steve McGarrett: You're gonna owe me a little more than a burger and rice for this one, Joe. Joe White: Okay, I'll buy you shave ice, too. Steve McGarrett: You know I got questions. Joe White: And I'm not gonna duck them anymore. You want answers. I'm here to give you answers. Fire away. Steve McGarrett: Did you know about my mother's relationship with Wo Fat? Joe White: I knew that she took care of him after his mother was killed, until the CIA found out about it and they forced her to abandon him. And I promised her I would never tell you that. Steve McGarrett: So why are you telling me now? Joe White: Because you deserve to know the truth. Okay. Steve McGarrett: Here's the thing, Joe... I already got the truth, and I got from the person I least expected it from. Joe White: Wo Fat? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Joe White: And I bet that pissed you off. Steve McGarrett: Well, I put a bullet in his head. (Danny walks into Tripler Army Medical Center looking worried and heads for the ER) (Danny finds Steve and Joe being worked on) Danny Williams: (to Steve) Hey, you know what? Why don't you get an apartment next-door, 'cause you're here so often. Huh? How about that? Steve McGarrett: I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Hey, Doc, make sure you punch his card, huh? You all right? Dr. Max Bergman: Per Lieutenant Kelly, I just finished performing what I refer to as warp speed autopsy. Joe White: (affectionately with a big smile) I missed you, Max. (Steve, Lou and Joe are under heavy fire while trying to enter a house) Steve McGarrett: We need to find another way in. Joe White: Cover me! Moving! (Lou and Steve lay down suppression fire for Joe) (Joe runs around the side and starts climbing up a trellis on the side of the house) Lou Grover: What the hell is he doing? Steve McGarrett: Exactly what I'd do. Lou Grover: I guess that settles that. Steve McGarrett: What? Lou Grover: You weren't really born a crazy son-of-a-bitch. This is the guy that taught you. (Steve is chasing after a panel truck with the contaminated bees in the back) Steve McGarrett: Joe! Talk to me! What's going on? Joe White: Carson's dead. (Joe is driving the panel truck toward the water) Steve McGarrett: So what are you doing? Joe White: The bees are loose in the van. Steve McGarrett: Joe! Joe White: I can't let them get out, Steve. Steve McGarrett: Joe, stop the van. We'll call CDC. (Joe heads the panel truck toward the harbor/port) Joe White: There's no time. Steve McGarrett: Joe, what are you doing? Stop the van. Joe White: I can't do that, Steve. I have to neutralize the threat. You know that. "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday." (Joe drives the panel truck off the pier and into the water) Steve McGarrett: Joe! (after Joe drove the van into the harbor to neutralize the virus) (Steve jumps out fo the Camaro, tears off his ear bug and vest and gets ready to jump into the water after Joe) (Joe comes up in the water where Steve can see him and Steve stops before jumping in) Steve McGarrett: (worried) Could you be any more dramatic? Joe White: (sarcastic) I could have held my breath for another 30 seconds, but I didn't want you gettin' wet. Steve McGarrett: (exasperated) Oh, really. Really. How'd you know I'd jump in? Joe White: (laughing/arrogantly) I trained you, son. (Steve knows he is right) Steve McGarrett: Swim over here. Give me your hand. Joe White: No, you don't want to do that, Steve. I could be contagious. Danny Williams: Joe, ESU and CDC's on their way, all right? Just hang tight. Steve McGarrett: (worried/mad) You could've killed yourself, you know that? Joe White: Nothing you wouldn't have done yourself. (Steve again - knows he is right) Danny Williams: Hey, he's right. You would have done something equally stupid. Joe White: (laughingly) I guess that depends on how you define "stupid". (Steve laughs at himself and Joe) Steve McGarrett: Sit tight. Steve McGarrett: We saved a lot of lives, Joe. Joe White: Well, that's what we're trained to do. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Joe White: Tell you the truth, when I was on that pier I wasn't thinking about all the lives at stake, I was I was thinking about you. Steve McGarrett: Me? Joe White: You're the closest thing I ever had to a son, Steve, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you. Most of all, I didn't want to let you down again. Steve McGarrett: You never let me down, Joe. Joe White: Trust me. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Joe White: Let me hear you say it. Steve McGarrett: (smiling) I trust you, Joe. Joe White: Thank you. (scene change; Steve walking out of the hospital to the Camaro and getting in) Steve McGarrett: We on line? (Danny hands over a pad showing Joe in his quarantine area) Danny Williams: I thought you said you trusted him. Steve McGarrett: I lied. (Joe is shown on the pad screen talking on a cellphone) Trivia * Jorge Garcia is credited, but does not appear. * Anna Belknap made her guest appearance in this episode; then she was from CSI: NY. Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)